After a Thousand Years
by MythoBoy
Summary: It's been years since that fateful day that Arthur had died, leaving Merlin all alone. Merlin has traveled, aged, de-aged, lived, and had multiple lives and friends. But, now as he lives another pseudo life everything will change in one life changing night.


**After a Thousand Years**

**Merlin One-Shot Fic**

**A/N:** **Hello, everyone. MythoBoy here with a cute Merthur fic, this is my first Merthur fis so I hope everything goes well and that you all enjoy it. I decided write a Merthur fic, because I was finally sick of reading lots of unsatisfying merthur fics that would frustrate me, leave me unsatisfied, had terrible/unsatisfying endings, or abrupt/rushed not well done endings. So, here is my attempt at a satisfying Merthur fic. Not that all Merhut fics are unsatisfying though, I've read a couple that are good, but I'm very picky and I've only found a few that are good and those are one shots, its the multi chapter ones that are rarely good and less than a handful I've found to be satisfying. In my opinion, remeber, MY OPINION. So anyways, on with the story and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a clear and starry night, I was sitting by the warm fire, reading about Biology and what RNAi is and how it works. I smiled slightly at the loud laughter that erupted across from me. Derek-averagely tall, brown haired, muscled, cocky and brave-who let out a deep bellow at what Melody had said. She was giggling at her own joke, her long wavy hair bouncing up and down, her emerald green eyes hidden behind closed eyelids. Ethan was chuckling, as he sat in the armchair next to Melody. His black messy hair standing in all directions and his black rimmed hippy square glasses bouncing on the bridge of his nose.<p>

These were my new friends, at least the friends from this century. Every couple years I would have to move and disappear, make new friends, and start all over-never straying too far from _the lake _as I waited for Arthur to come back. This time though, I've finally made good friends who don't care about me being a bit weird and isolated, and a little off. Even then though, I was too weary to tell them about my magic. I've never told anyone else, and I never will.

"Hey Merlin!"

I looked up, knocked out of my thoughts, I looked up at Derek. "Hmm?" I asked lost.

"You ok buddy?" he asked carefully.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About what?" intervened Melody.

I shrugged. "Biology." I said as I looked down at the textbook in my lap to avoid looking them in the eye-I've always been a terrible liar.

They nodded, quickly accepting the lie. I mentally sighed in relief, I did not need to be questioned right now. My eyes widened in fear though as I looked up, when Melody called my name, to see a sly look on her face.

"Yes?" I asked timidly.

"Who are you thinking of taking to the Prom, Merlin?" she smiled wickedly. She reminded me of Morgana, when she got that manipulative smile on her face, though Morgana was a thousand times more frightening.

"I-um-um-"I blushed. "I don't know."I muttered

¨Merrrrrliiiiin!"she whined ¨Come on! You have to have someone in mind, you can't just go to Prom by yourself!

I shrugged. I didn't know what to say, and I didn't want to bother arguing with her. The truth is, I did have someone in mind, just not anyone from the school I was attending, or from this century. This is what happens when you pose as a teenager when you're actually a thousand year old man in the body of a guy in his twenties*. You have to deal with teenagers and everything that comes along with being a teenager.

¨Merlin answer me!¨ she whined again, pouting.

¨I-I-Melody I-¨ I was cut off by an incessant beeping coming from Ethan.

He scrambled to stand up and get his backpack. Removing a laptop from the confines of his cavern of a backpack he opened it and glancing at the screen he gasped. The light from the screen illuminating the contours of his face, the shadows deepening into an exaggerated mask of wonderment and shock.

¨What is it?"Derek asked him, worry evident in his voice.

"You guys,"Ethan whispered. ¨They're here!¨

¨What? What's here?"I asked.

He jumped up and ran to the back of the house, ¨Come on you guys! I'll show you!"he yelled.

I jumped up and ran after him, Melody and Derek in front of me. We exited out into Dereks backyard.

I gasped in awe as I ran outside. Looking up at the sky, I saw it showered in thousands of shootings stars. Ethan was smiling up at the sky, Derek and Melody, mouth's agape were staring at the event unfolding before us.

¨This is what it is." Ethan whispered. ¨Every thousand years a meteor shower of this magnitude takes place-its beautifully amazing" he added.

'Every thousand years' the words rang in my mind, reverberating throughout my head. Images flashed through my mind. Me and Arthur, together as he took his last breath. Promising that he would return and me, promising that I would wait for him. The prophecy, in a thousand years he would return. How in the world had I forgotten. Today was the day that marked the thousandth year from that tragic day. I knew what I had to do.

I gasped. ¨Arthur!" I turned and ran back inside, seeing the looks of surprise and worry on my friends, before I left I heard quick shouts of wait, and what's wrong Merlin, and where are you going.

I ran into the living room, quickly grabbing the messenger bag that I alway carried around me. Knowing I may need any of the few potions I made and kept in there. I ran out the door into the illuminated night of the meteor shower and towards the lake that I've waited by for a thousand years.

* * *

><p>"What just happened? Where is Merlin going" Derek asked.<p>

"And whose Arthur?" Ethan asked curiously.

Eye wide in surprise Melody shrugged and turned to smile mischievously at the boys. "I don't know, but we're going to find out."

"Melody, what are-" Ethan began.

"Lets go!" she yelled as she grabbed both boy's arms and dragged them behind her into the house and out the door, onto the sidewalk. "Where'd he-" she began.

"Over there!" Derek said, pointing at a running figure with a messenger bag strapped across its shoulder, makings its way east.

"Lets follow him." said Melody running after him.

Derek and Ethan followed behind her, running. "I wonder where he's going?" asked Derek.

"I wonder who Arthur is, and why he suddenly ran? Could it have been the meteor shower?" asked Ethan, perplexed. As both boy's and girl ran after Merlin.

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could, I had to get there quickly. As I stomped through the forest, tripping and falling more than once, I heard footsteps behind me, but didn't pay it much attention. I burst through the trees to see the wide lake illuminated by the moonlight, shining brightly, the light bouncing off the calm waters.<p>

I gasped, my eyes widening as I noticed the bubbling and frothing water in the center of the lake. "Arthur!" I yelled as I ran into the lake, wading through the water, making my way to the center.

An arm shot up out of the water. "Arthur!" I yelled louder, trying to move faster. "Arthur!"

It only took me a few more feet, but finally I reached the flailing hand. I grabbed ahold of it and pulled. I gasped at the warmth that radiated from his hand. He's alive.

As I pulled, his golden hair emerged followed by his tanned and relaxed face, and finally by his upper body, he still wore the armor he had on last.

"Arthur." I whispered in disbelief as I pulled him towards me.

His eyes flickered opened and immediately settled on me. My breath hitched as his sky blue eyes settled on my own sapphire ones. "Merlin," he whispered. I paused.

"Hello," I said both of us unmoving, in the same position. Him staring up at me, as I held held his arms.

"Hello," he said his eyes flickering up and down. "But, what are you wearing?" he said smirking as he pointed out my apparel.

I laughed in relief as I pulled him up and enveloped him in a hug. Arthur, same old praty Arthur. He laughed as I pulled him close to me.

"Its been a thousand years. I've waited so long Arthur." I said choking on the words as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

His arms wrapped around my waist holding me tight, pulling me closer. He kissed the side of my neck. "I'm so sorry Merlin. But, I'm back now."

I was so happy that Arthur was back. I could feel my magic radiating through me taking power from my joy. We began to rise up from the water. In a couple seconds we were floating on top of the lake.

I moved away from his neck to look at him. "I'm glad you're back," I whispered.

"Me too." He grinned.

"I missed you," I sobbed as I held his face in between my hands.

"So did I-" he said caressing my face with his gloved hands, as he leaned in.

"Arthur."

"Merlin."

We whispered as our lips connected. I whimpered in joy. A thousand years of waiting. A thousand years of waiting for this exact moment. A thousand years to be with Arthur again, with _my_ Arthur, with _my King_.

I could feel my magic burning through my veins and exploding outwards as our lips moved in a gentle and loving, but needy dance of passion.

* * *

><p>Derek, Melody, and Ethan followed Merlin into the woods as quietly as possible and at a sensible distance only stopping when Merlin tripped and fell and waited for him to stand back up. They watched as Merlin approached a lake they've never seen before.<p>

"Is this a lake?" asked Derek.

Melody rolled her eyes. "Of course it's a lake idiot."

Derek huffed. "I meant that I've never seen this lake before. I didn't even know there was a lake in this forest."

"I've never knew a lake existed here period." Ethan said, Derek and Melody turning to look at him.

"Seriously?" Melody asked.

Ethan nodded. "Seriously."

"Does anyone know about this lake then?" she asked.

"Apparently Merlin does." Ethan answered.

"We should probably see what he's doing?" Derek said as he pointed at Merlin who was standing at the shore of the lake.

"What is he looking at?" muttered Melody.

Ethan's eyes widened. "Probably at the bubbling and frothing water at the center of the lake."

"What in the world?" questioned Melody, "Why is the-"

"Arthur!" she was cut off as Merlin yelled and ran into the lake, trodding through it towards the center.

"Whose Arthur?" asked Ethan.

They gasped in shock as an arm shot out of the water. Spurring Merlin to go faster. "Arthur! Arthur!" he yelled.

"What the fuck!" yelled Derek.

Merlin reached the arm in the lake and grabbed it, pulling. Revealing golden hair, and tanned skin. As Merlin continued pulling, the figure rose halfway out revealing armor on the man as well.

"Is that a fuckin knight?" Derek exclaimed still in shock.

"He's wearing armor." said Ethan, "Must be. But how?"

Merlin paused as he pulled at the figure from the lake. The three teens saw a quick exchange of words before Merlin let out a joyful and relieved laugh, pulling the man towards him and enveloping him in a hug. The figure let out a deep and free bellow. Their laughter echoing through the empty and soundless night.

They saw the man hold Merlin close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Merlin hiding his face in the figures neck and the figure doing the same.

"Is that Arthur?" asked Ethan.

"That's my guess." Melody said.

They watched on as Merlin, along with the man holding him began to rise out of the water.

"What in the-" Derek said again.

Melody shushed him as she intesely watched on as Merlin and the armored man looked at and leaned in towards each other, as they began to slowly spin in place, a silk red cape fluttering behind Arthur in the wind. She gasped and Ethan and Derek's eyes widened seeing Merlin kiss a strange man who had just come out of a lake.

As soon as the boys lips connected light exploded from Merlins body. The woods immediately came to life. The trees and bushes shaking and leaves rustling. Small dots of blue flashed all around them. They gasped as the lights began to move, emerging from the trees and bushes, revealing them to be beautiful blue butterflies. Thousands of them emerged out of nowhere an endless array flitting and fluttering towards the two boys spinning on top of the lake rising higher with every passing second.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan. "I've never seen this type of anomaly before."

Melody gapped at the butterflies as they fluttered past her. As she reached for one it landed on her hand. She gasped at its soft gentleness and the sudden love and peace she felt within her. In the the next second it was gone and the butterfly was heading towards Merlin.

As the butterflies reached the boys, they began to twist around them. From the bottom of their feet to their tops of their heads, surrounding them and spiraling upwards into the night sky, towards the continuing meteor shower.

The butterflies gathered high above Merlin and Arthur both rising higher and higher as they continued to kiss.. The insects fluttered together, conforming into a shape, merging together. They created a shield, held high above the two ancient lovers, and in the center a crest was shaped blending in with the blue unable to be deciphered.

"What are they doing? asked Ethan.

"I have no clue, but this is-this is..." he stuttered.

"Unbelievable?" Melody volunteered.

"Uh huh." Derek muttered.

The gigantic shield made of the magical blue butterflies who originated from Merlins power vibrated for a moment. In the next moment, the shield changed colors. The blue changing to a bright blood red and the center changing to a breathtaking golden color revealing a dragon, The Pendragon dragon crest to be exact, shining brightly in the sky for all to see.

Derek, Melody, and Ethan gaped at the shield as it vibrated again and suddenly exploded, the sound reminding the teens of thousands of fireworks going off at once. They stared on in awe at the shining red and gold colors that rained down on them, illuminating the darkness

As the lights and colors diminished, some being extinguished as soon as they hit the water and others flickering and fizzling out as they hit land and the surrounding foliage, Merlin and Arthur separated, breathing deeply and staring into each others eyes as they gasped for breath. They descended slowly, still spinning. Their feet gently touching down on the water, floating.

"That was-" Merlin began.

"Magical?" Arthur finished.

Merlin smiled the goofy grin that Arthur loved so much, pure love and joy shining in his eyes. "Yeah, magical."

Arthur grinned at Merlin, unable to keep his own goofy grin off his face. As the meteor shower diminished, one last meteor trailing behind the rest illuminated the sky for a second before disappearing. Leaving only the glow of the full moon to light up the lake where Merlin and Arthur floated, their spinning slowing to a stop as they looked into each others eyes, spotlighted by the moon.

Melody, Derek, and Ethan stared, mouths opened and slack jawed, at what had just occurred in front of them. Merlin had just pulled a man out of a lake, kissed him, and butterflies and shields and firework like explosions took place. Merlin definitely had some explaining to do to his three friends.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat against a tree as I straddled his lap. Caressing his face, the cool night surrounding us as I kissed him. I kissed his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his whole face.<p>

He laughed.

I grinned at him. "Gods, I love you Arthur."

He held my cheek. I leaned into the warmth that radiated from his palm. He had taken his gloves off as soon as we'd sat down. He leaned towards me, gently pressing his lips against mine. I smiled into the sweet kiss.

As I pulled away and looked into his eyes I remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I said urgently as I twisted, grabbing my messenger bag that I'd laid on the ground and began digging through it.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked worriedly as he held me by my hips, gently holding and caressing my sides.

"It's something important." I said, digging through my bag with frustration, my tongue sticking out the side of my mouth in concentration. "Aha! Found it!" I yelled in triumph, taking out the glass vial from my pack I held it up to the minimal light around us.

"What is that?" Arthur asked curiously as he stared at the yellow concoction in the glass bottle.

I smirked and uncorked it. "I'll tell you after you drink it, here. I made it myself" I said shoving it at him.

"Uh Merlin?" He said a scared and worried look on his face."I love you but-" he furrowed his brows.

I pecked him on the lips. "I've had practice Arthur, trust me." I said laying a hand over his as he held the vial.

He sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay," quickly he put the vial at his lips and throwing his head back he chugged it down in one gulp.

I smiled as he handed it back to me. I placed it back in my bag.

Arthur frowned, "What was that Merlin?" he said, grabbing ahold of his head. "My head feels...odd." he squinted.

The potion was already taking effect. I smiled gently at him, holding his head. "Shh." I whispered, "It's a potion to dull your senses."

"Why would I need my senses dulled _Mer_lin" he said drawing out my name.

I rolled my eyes, "Because Arthur, things have really changed in the past thousand years and the sights, sound, and the smells would overwhelm you, thats why."

He nodded, seeming to understand. "Okay, I trust you Merlin."

I grinned, and kissed him, curling my hands in his golden hair. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as he pulled me closer. Moans escaping the both of us as we enjoyed another passionate and needy kiss.

"It all makes sense now."

I gasped separating from Arthur, standing up and turning around to see-Melody! Derek and Ethan behind her. "What-" I barely got out before Arthur was standing before me, shielding me from my friends.

"Merlin stand back." he said facing them, "Who are you? What do you want?! State your business!" he yelled using his kingly authoritative and intimidating voice.

Derek, Melody, and Ethan stepped back. My eyes widened-he's still got it. For a second everything stood still, then Derek stepped forward, eyes narrowed.

"Business?! He's our friend!" Derek yelled stepping closer, fists clenched.

Arthur growled, low and menacing, his protective instincts taking over. Uh oh, I had to stop this before Derek went too far and did something he would regret and ended up in the hospital.

"Arthur," I whispered placing my hand on his shoulder, "They're my friends."

He looked back at me, eyes questioning.

I nodded firmly, our eyes communicating everything that needed to be said.

He nodded in understanding. His muscles unclenched, his body relaxed, and his face smoothed out. As he stepped back I brushed my hand down his arm and smiled at him as he stood at my side. Just like we're suppose to be; _at each others side._

I took a deep breath and looked my friends in the eye, smiling nervously I stuttered. "H-hi guys" I said slipping into a sheepish and innocent smile. "What are you doing here?"

Melody stepped forward. "Don't change the subject Merlin, like I was saying-before Mr. Knight in shining armor over here interrupted me- is that it all makes sense now."

I furrowed my eyebrows and scrunched my eyes in confusion. "What make sense?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why you never had someone picked out for Prom! Its because you didn't want anyone else!" she squealed.

"Melody, I-" I blushed, and shook my head. "How-what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We followed you. Duh." Derek said stepping forward.

I looked blankly at him. "Uhh."

Melody sighed and rolled her eyes, "After you left the house, freaking out?! We ran behind you!" she explained.

"Oh," I said quietly, my face heating up. How stupid could I have been, I was blinded by Arthur's returns that I forgot to be careful. I knew I'd heard footsteps behind me.

"You let them follow you?" Arthur yelled just before his hand made contact with the back of my head. My head rocking forward, a sharp pain spreading through the back of my head. "Idiot." he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Prat." I returned immediately, looking at him.

He smiled, crooked teeth showing, eyes lighting up. It was our playful banter, just like always. It felt good, it felt _right._ I smiled back at him, rolled my eyes and turned to look at my friends again.

Melody had a smirk on her face, Derek had his eyebrows raised in shock, and Ethan was...Ethan seemed to be staring at me, it was unnerving.

"So..." I finally asked the question that was plaguing my mind, "Did you guys by any chance...see? Anything?"

"Oh we saw alright!" Derek blurted out "What the fuck was that display on the lake man!"

I felt Arthur tense up next to me at the use of obscene language directed towards me. I squeezed his bicep, communicating to him that it was ok. He relaxed, but just a bit.

"I-well, that was u,-"

"Wait a minute-" Ethan interrupted.

"Yes Ethan?" Melody asked annoyed.

Eyebrows scrunched he stepped closer to me, head leaned forward, inspecting me. "You seem different Merlin."

"Different?" I squeaked out, "How?"

"Yeah how?" Derek asked.

"You seem-" he hesitated, "Older...somehow. Just a bit."

My eyes widened. Oh shite, I forgot that I returned to my normal age, the age my body was stuck in. I had done it as I ran through the woods towards Arthur. "oh um-"

"Older?" Arthur questioned, eyebrows furrowed as he turned to look at me, looking me up and down. I blushed at his scrutinizing gaze. "He looks the same to me." he said smiling, "He never changed."

Ethan shook his head, "No he looks different, "he insisted, "He used to look like a scraggly eighteen year old, now he looks...like an adult...I don't know how to explain it."

"Eighteen? Aren't you-"

I blushed again and coughed, "Um well-"

Melody stepped forward, interrupting me. "Your right Ethan. He does look older. Merlin what's going on?"

I sighed, "Well if you would let me explain," I paused "This is how I look like, I just... when I was with you guys I looked eighteen because I would change my physical age."

Derek blinked. "What?! How?! Have you been lying to us the whole time?! How old are you?! WHAT. THE. FUCK!" Oh he was mad. Arthur squeezed my shoulder in a protective grip.

"I-um...magic." I stated bluntly. "Just like what you saw on the lake. It was all magic." and before anyone could interrupt again, "And, I'm actually a thousand years old...again, with magic of course."

Their jaws dropped.

"So...why are you posing as a high schooler? And a thousand years? How? Why?"

I took a breath. "I decided to be a teenager this century, see how its like." I shrugged " And well I've been here a thousand years because of magic, because-" I choked and turned to look at Arthur. "Because I've been waiting for Arthur," I said looking into his eyes.

He smiled, the love shining in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and turned to look back at my friends.

"But wh-" Ethan began.

I sighed, interrupting him. "Let's just sit down and I'll explain everything."

They nodded and followed me as I sat on the grass, leaning against Arthur as he wrapped his arms around me, chin resting on my shoulder. I smiled, just like old times. Melody, Derek, and Ethan sat in front of us in a small semi circle, I began my story, my explanation. "A long time ago in a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rested on the shoulders of a young man, his name...was Merlin."

* * *

><p>After I finished telling my-our story and history Melody, Derek, and Ethan sat still. Shock and disbelief written on their faces.<p>

"Um, so what do you guys think." I muttered shyly.

I felt Arthurs arms tighten around my waist. Eventhough, he'd never admit it he was scared of how they would react too. These are my friends after all.

Ethan and Derek both took deep breaths. "So your telling me, that he," Ethan pointed at Arthur, "Is King Arthur. The actual King Arthur of Legend?"

I looked up at Arthur, he smiled down at me his eyes twinkling. "Yeah, yeah he is."

"Ho-"

"And your supposedly Merlin?! The Wizard! An actual thousand year old Wizard?!" Derek yelled angrily as he stood up.

My eyes widened, "I prefer warlock actually-"

"Don't try to change the topic Merlin!" He yelled down at me, "Why didn't you tell us!"

I pried Arthurs arms from around me and slowly stood up. "Derek," I said approaching him, "How could I possibly tell you guys. I couldn't run the risk of you guys turning on me, telling the government about me. I-"

"We're your friends Merlin! Your fucken friends! Don't you trust us?!" he continued yelling as he stepped closer to me. His face was shrouded in anger, his eyes narrowed. "Why in the world couldn't you trust us Merlin? Wait-Don't fucken answer that, you have no plausible fucken excuse!" he yelled as he reached out to grab me, a tight hand wrapping around my bicep.

I yelped out in pain as Derek painfully gripped me. In a flash the tight grip on my bicep disappeared, in the next moment Derek was pinned to the ground face down. Arthur crouching over him, knee digging into Dereks lower back.

"Don't touch him!" Arthur growled into Dereks ear. "If you hurt him ever again, I will personally-"

"Arthur," Merlin scolded "Stop."

Arthur froze and looked back at me, face contorted in confusion "But he hurt you,"

I shook his head, "I'm fine Arthur, he won't hurt me again. I promise."

"But-" Arthur began looking forlorn.

"I'm fine Arthur," I whispered laying a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let him up. For me? " I said kissing Arthur's cheek.

Arthur closed his eyes in quick bliss and nodded, "Alright, for you." he said standing up.

I smiled up at him as Derek stood up, groaning. Arthur looked over at Derek and glared, "Learned your lesson?"

Derek huffed glaring back and arms crossed, turned away from us.

I sighed, "Derek understand please. You're still one of my friends."

"What's to understand? You lied to us, to me."

I sighed. I didn't know what to do.

"Derek, he was scared. Try and see things from his perspective." Melody said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

His shoulders sagged and he turned to look at her intensely. After awhile he nodded. "Your right."

I cocked an eyebrow at the both of them, I've never seen Derek like this. Never seen them interact in this way.

Derek took a deep breath and turned to look at me, eyes downcast "I'm sorry Merlin, I shouldn't have acted that way. I should have understood."

I shook my head, "Derek its fine. I forgive you."

He nodded and turned to look at Arthur, "And I'm sorry for hurting Merlin. I didn't mean it."

Arthur nodded his stiff and kingly nod, "You are forgiven."

"Uh-thanks."

Melody smiled and clapped, "Good. Now that that's out of the way, we need to make plans for coffee because _you two_ have some more explaining to do." she said with a wink.

"Um what?" I asked confused.

"I stand by Merlins words. Um what?" Arthur asked, head cocked. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I watched him.

Melody nodded, "We'll talk about it later." she said, waving a dismissive hand. "And eventhough I know how much Ethan wants to batter you with questions," she said as Ethan stepped forward mouth open, ready to spew out a question and froze as she grabbed him and pulled him back, "We'll just leave you two alone now. Have fun." she said winking at us as she dragged Derek and Ethan away, "We'll see you later." she said waving as she disappeared in-between the trees.

"Um," I said turning around to face Arthur, "Wha-" I began, but was cut off as I was engulfed by two strong arms and my face was buried in the crook of Arthur's neck. His nose buried in my neck, breathing deeply. His lips caressing my ears, "I'm so glad to be back Merlin. I've waited so long to wake up." he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him and clung tightly to him, "Me too Arthur. Me too." I whispered back, "But you're here now and thats all that matters."

Arthur pulled back and stared down at me, his face broken into a wide smile.

"What?" I asked, staring back into his eyes, smiling back at him.

"When do I get to see modern Camelot?"

I laughed, "It's a different name now but, tomorrow I'll give you the tour."

"And what about me getting to have my way with you?" he asked innocently, that stupid irresistible smirk plastered on his face.

I blushed, my face heating up from the tops of my ears to my collarbone.

He laughed and kissed my cheek, "You're cute when you blush."

I shook my head, "You prat." I whispered leaning up to kiss him. Taking ahold of his hand I pulled him towards me, "And as small welcome home gift, you can have your way with me at my house."

Arthur grinned, cocking an eyebrow "Your house huh? I like the sound of that, imagine all we can do."

I couldn't help but blush again.

He laughed again and picked me up, "Arthur!" I screeched as he held me in a firemans carry. "Let me down you clotpole!"

"Lets go Merlin!" he yelled as he tramped through the woods.

"But you don't even know where you're going!" I laughed.

"We'll figure it out Merlin!" he yelled back as he carried me through the woods and to wherever his feet and my ignored attempts at giving him directions carried him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, 12 pages later we've reached the end. I hope some of you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think. I hope this was cute and satisfying enough, but as for me, the search for the perfect Merthur fic continues. Hope you all enjoyed. Oh, and one more thing, for those of you who follow me (IF any of you follow me, and actually enjoy and read my stories) and are waiting for updates on other stories (i.e, The Alchemist and His Friends, Mars and The Sun, and Power Rangers Werelords) I won't be updating for the next six months, because of my Senior Project that will take up a lot of my free time. I know I haven't' updated in months and heres another 6 more months, but I hope you can be patient and wait till summer (around July) for updates on my story. I love you guys...if theres anyone out there for me to love ****?.** **So have a great day and I'll see you all in 6-7 months! Bye.**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


End file.
